


An Abundance of Daffodils

by carryaworld



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Minor Kageyama Miwa/Haiba Alisa, Miwa POV, Miwa ships kagehina don't worry about it, Tobio is an odd duck but we love him anyway, aka spoilers for the end I guess?, and the fact that Kags has a sister at all?, older sisters unite, the Kageyama siblings over the years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27549718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carryaworld/pseuds/carryaworld
Summary: It's a strange life, having a younger brother like Kageyama Tobio, but Kageyama Miwa loves him anyway.Or: Kageyama Tobio through Miwa's eyes, as only an older sister can see.
Relationships: Kageyama Miwa & Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	An Abundance of Daffodils

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a hot minute since I've written anything truly gen, but when we got the info dump of all the hq siblings I just couldn't help myself. Eventually I want to make a series, but for now, I'll just start with the Kageyamas because Miwa is so damn cool. (Can you tell I'm an eldest sister? lmao)

Tobio is a weird kid. He terrifies Miwa with his intensity—the way determination sparks in his eyes even though he barely comes up to her ribcage. He’s not like other people’s younger siblings, who are loud and annoying and not even half as driven.

Tobio is about volleyball and nothing else. 

Miwa likes volleyball herself. She’s good at it, and they’ve always had the benefit of their grandfather teaching them, but she doesn’t thrive on it quite like Tobio does. She suspects that if he were forbidden from playing, he might actually waste away. 

When she’s older, she wonders if he would have been that way if their parents had been there. Maybe. Maybe not. 

*

Miwa stops playing in high school. All the girls who play seriously cut their hair, and she’s vainly fond of her long hair. She’s nervous about telling her grandfather she’s quitting for such a reason, but he just smiles at her. 

“No one understands what is and is not important to you better than you do, Miwa-chan.” 

His reassurance means the world to her. And so Miwa quits, and ditches her loser boyfriend while she’s at it. She practices makeup tutorials in her shoddy mirror and doesn’t envy Tobio all his uphill sprints. 

He persists, and she finds something that is more important to her. Life continues on. Tobio plays volleyball at a good elementary school, and Miwa graduates high school and starts cosmetology school. 

Things are fine, until their grandfather passes. Both of them are shattered, and standing next to Tobio at the grave, Miwa’s heart aches. 

“Tobio,” she says softly, holding her arm out. He’s already surpassed her in height, his growth spurt piling on the inches so fast she thinks it must hurt. Tobio will be tall, like their grandfather.

He hesitates, just for a moment, before letting her pull him into a side hug. His whole body trembles, and he’s so painfully young but Miwa just doesn’t know how to make it better. They walk home together in silence, and everything changes. 

If possible, Tobio gets quieter after that. It’s not like he was ever loud to start with—he’s always minced his words—but he withdraws into himself and volleyball. He doesn’t have friends as far as Miwa can tell, and he snaps when she asks about it. 

“If you let me test my makeup on you, I’ll play volleyball after with you,” she wheedles. 

Tobio is sullen and sulky, having gotten rejected from Shiratorizawa. Miwa wonders if he applied because Shiritorizawa has a good volleyball team, or because their grandfather went there. 

He has a volleyball in hand at all times, and Miwa thinks that he wouldn’t have so much pent up energy if he just had some friends to hang out with. 

“Fine,” he bites out. “You’d better not be too out of shape.” 

Miwa plops him into a chair and buries her fingers into his hair, giving a light tug. “You might be one of the best middle-school setters in the prefecture, but your big sister is no slouch.” 

“You don’t play any more,” he reminds her, but she ignores him, smirking as he turns to putty when she scratches his scalp. 

“Now don’t move.” 

He does as he’s bid with only a small pout, dozing in the chair while she hums under her breath. Later, she fulfills her promise and they hit the ball back and forth in the yard as the sun sinks down on the horizon. Miwa is more out of breath than she’d like to admit. 

“So where are you going to go to high school?” 

It amazes her, sometimes, how wide the canyon of eight years is between them. Miwa will soon be twenty-three and is moving up in the world of make-up and hair, but Tobio is just starting high school. Still so young, but always so serious. 

Tobio is quiet, thinking it over as he passes the ball back to her with pinpoint precision. “Karasuno,” he says at last. “Their coach is good.” 

“Are you going to miss Kitagawa?” she asks, spiking it so that he has to drop to receive it. 

The scowl on his face is fierce. “No.” 

“I suppose if you put it up, I can spike a couple,” she offers as a distraction. Maybe, it’ll get him to smile. 

Tobio scrunches his nose at her. “If I set it, you have no excuse not to hit it.” 

“Take pity on your elderly older sister, would you Tobio?” she swipes at his head, and they circle the yard several times before Miwa manages to ruffle his hair. “Alright, show me what you got kid.” 

When they eventually call it a night, Miwa wonders what happened. Tobio never used to dislike his middle school, but after their grandfather passed, something changed. Tobio changed. She just hopes high school will be better for him. 

*

Tobio goes to Karasuno.

Miwa swears, very quietly and under her breath, that if she has to hear about this ‘Hinata-boke’ twenty-four seven, she’s going to put a sock in Tobio’s mouth. 

High school has clearly done wonders for him though, because he smiles again, even if it’s more an exaggerated grimace than a grin. And while he gripes about the Hinata kid, he’s clearly pleased with their quick attack. 

It’s a relief that he finally has friends. Senpai that look after him, year-mates that challenge his grouchy attitude, and a small orange blur that he spends the whole three years glued hip-to-hip with. 

“I feel bad for this Hinata-kun,” she drawls, just for the satisfaction of watching Tobio puff up in indignation. “Maybe you should bring him by so that I can make him an apology dinner.” 

“He doesn’t deserve that,” Tobio huffs, but he brings Hinata after practice one evening anyway. 

“Onee-san, I’m home,” he calls, kicking off his shoes. 

“Pardon the intrusion!” a voice chirps behind him. 

Miwa is at the stove, hair dye still caked under her nails as she stirs dinner. She freezes for a moment, recovering just as Tobio stomps into the kitchen. 

“Welcome home,” she says. “And who is your friend?” 

Surprisingly, Tobio doesn’t balk at the word friend, though he does scowl. “This is Hinata, his parents are out of town tonight.” 

“Nice to meet you, Kageyama-san!” Hinata chirps, dipping his head politely. 

He’s a vibrant little thing, and really, it’s hilarious that this is the person Tobio spends all of his time with. She can only imagine the expressions this brat can drag out of Tobio. 

Miwa grins. “Just call me Onee-san so it doesn’t get confusing. Tobio, set the table would you?” 

“Okay, Onee-san!” Hinata chirps, trailing after Tobio like a duckling. “Bet I’m better at setting the table than you, Kageyama.” 

“Are not,” Tobio snipes back, and Miwa laughs into the yakisoba. 

Perhaps, Hinata is what Tobio needed all along.

*

Miwa lets out a breath she’d been holding for years as she lays flowers on her grandfather’s grave. “I think he’s going to be okay, Ojii-san,” she says to the stone, swiping a tear off her cheek. 

Tobio graduates tomorrow, and then he’ll go directly into the V-League and onto the national team. Miwa dares think that maybe, he’ll even make the upcoming summer olympics team.

Her little brother is a monster, and she loves him. 

“Onee-san? You’re here too?” his voice sounds behind her, making her jump. 

“Ah, Tobio-kun. I was just visiting with Ojii-san.”

She lets him haul her to her feet. Their height difference is now nothing short of ridiculous, and she has to tilt her head back to see his face. 

“I miss him,” Tobio agrees. “I wish he could see our quick-attack. Hinata is going to Brazil to get better, but I’m still going to beat him.” 

Miwa can’t help but laugh a little under her breath. “You two are ridiculous.” 

In the last three years, she’s seen quite a bit of Hinata Shouyou. He and Tobio are stuck together like glue, she doesn’t have to wonder if Tobio is going to miss him when Hinata leaves for Brazil. He’s a tenacious little brat, she’ll give him that. 

Maybe one of these days, the two of them will be able to see what’s been clear to Miwa for a long time. 

“Come on,” she holds her hand out to Tobio. “I’ll make dinner one last time.” 

Tomorrow, he moves to a team-owned apartment, and she moves into her own studio flat in a nice district near her job. She’ll miss him. 

Tobio takes her hand, his calloused fingers dwarfing hers. 

“You’d better call me at least once a month,” she tells him. “That way I know you’re not just eating yogurt for all your meals.” 

He pouts, though it quickly turns into a small smile. “Okay Onee-san, I will. I promise.” 

Miwa is going to cry all over again. Instead she just hugs her brother with all the strength she has. They turned out alright after all. 

*

Miwa screams at the television in her studio as Tobio sets up the winning point to none other than Hinata Shouyou. It’s Tobio’s second Olympics, Hinata’s first, and together, they’re poetry in motion. 

In the chair, Haiba Alisa excitedly throws her arms in the air, nearly smacking her brother in the face. Miwa is fortunate to have them as her clients today, as both of them are quite happy to watch the match with her. Alisa is also, well… she and Miwa have grown close. And if they share a celebratory kiss, Lev won’t tell. 

Besides, it has nothing on the resounding kiss Tobio gives Hinata on national television. Miwa can only laugh. With the two of them, it’s to be expected. 

Miwa calls Tobio in the evening, catching him between the medal ceremony and the inevitable parties to follow. 

“Onee-san,” his smile is audible, along with Hinata chirping something in the background. “Did you see us?” 

Leaning against the exterior of her apartment building, Miwa smiles up at the stars. “I did. You were incredible, Tobio. You too, Shouyou-kun,” she adds, knowing that Tobio’s partner is probably listening. 

“Thanks Onee-san!” Hinata sounds like he’s on cloud nine. 

“We’re getting married,” Tobio says without inflection, and Hinata indignantly squawks at his tone. 

Miwa just laughs. “Took you guys long enough. Welcome to the family, Shouyou-kun.” 

There’s rustling as the two of them fight over the phone, and Hinata prevails. “I’ll take good care of him, I promise,” he says earnestly. 

“Don’t worry, you already have.” 

Tobio gets the phone back then, huffing in Miwa’s ear. “We’ll call you tomorrow, we’re supposed to be at a party. 

“Mmm, have fun, you earned it.” 

“Goodnight, Onee-san.” 

“Byeeeeee!” Hinata yells. 

Miwa finds herself unable to stop smiling the rest of the night. Tobio is happy, and so is she. 

*

Arms linked together, Miwa can already feel herself tearing up as she escorts Tobio to where his future husband waits. Natsu escorted her own brother, who is already swiping tears off his face as he beams wide enough to be seen from outer space. 

Even with heels, Miwa has to wait until Tobio ducks down to be able to place a kiss on his cheek as they stop in front of Hinata. 

Hinata claims Tobio’s hands then, and Miwa spends the rest of the ceremony being glad she chose the waterproof mascara for today. Two rows back, Alisa beams as her plus one, surrounded by more pro-volleyball players than Miwa has ever seen outside a tournament. 

Tobio and Hinata’s friends. 

When Alisa wipes her eyes for her later after a few too many drinks, Miwa is still smiling. They’re both happy, in the end. 

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on tumblr @ carry-a-world or tweeter @carry_a_world, I haven't decided which siblings I'm doing next so ya'll should come holler your opinions at me
> 
> also I know there are no daffodils in this fic, but I was stuck on a title so I googled which flower signifies sisterly love and got daffodils so *shrug emoji*


End file.
